


Все, что будет нами [Illustration]

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [2]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Canon Divergence AU, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Illustrations, Teasers & Trailers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: CanonDivergence!AU. На этот раз для разнообразия мимики не убежали из клетки. Эксперименты завершены успешно. Морган Ю доказала возможность создания нейромодов тифона и качественного скачка человеческой расы.Теперь все будет хорошо, правда?Итак, представь, что ты Морган Ю.
Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom All Space 2020 - ББ-квест





	Все, что будет нами [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Все, что будет нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652) by [achenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020). 



> Иллюстрация к работе [Все, что будет нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652/chapters/62948848)


End file.
